Il avait ri
by Motokolas
Summary: Spoiler du chapitre 692.  Mihawk se demande comment Luffy a pu mériter tant d'estime de Zoro...


**Il avait ri** Par_ Motokolas_

Blabla de l'auteure: J'aimerai tant savoir comment se sont passées les deux ans de Zoro chez Mihawk... A part quelques flash back genre tous les 50 chapitres, je crains qu'on ne sache jamais vraiment T_T.

Disclaimer : One piece n'est pas à moi mais à Oda.

* * *

><p>Il avait ri. Et il avait ri de bon cœur qui plus est. De toute façon il n'était sûrement pas homme à se forcer à rire.<p>

Lui, Dracule Mihawk avait ri. Cela faisait si longtemps que ça ne lui était pas arrivé qu'il en avait presque oublié la sensation agréable que cela procure.

Son sérieux habituel, qui l'avait quitté les quelques secondes de ce rire franc, revient bien vite en place. Pourtant un discret sourire persistait sur son visage.

Cet homme aux trois sabres, si fière, si sûr de lui, venait de se mettre à genoux tête baissée pour lui demander de l'entrainer. Quel culot n'est-ce pas ? Surtout quand on sait parfaitement que son but est d'avoir sa tête.

Mihawk accepta pourtant. Il n'était pas difficile de comprendre que c'était pour quelqu'un que Roronoa avait ravalé sa fierté et fait cette étrange demande. Et ce quelqu'un en particulier, le shichibukai avait une idée de qui il s'agissait.

Le capitaine pirate communément appelé "chapeau de paille" : Monkey. D. Luffy.

Le désir, le besoin de Roronoa d'aider son capitaine dans sa quête pour devenir roi des pirates était devenu très important. Visiblement plus important que ses propres ambitions. Peut-être même plus que sa propre vie.

Ce qui était sûr en revanche c'est que Roronoa avait abandonné son rêve de le dépasser un jour pour le bien de son capitaine en lui demandant de l'entrainer au sabre. Qu'avait donc fait ce Monkey.D. Luffy pour mériter tant d'égard et d'estime de la part d'un homme comme Zoro…?

Mihawk avait vu Luffy de ses propres yeux plusieurs fois maintenant et il y avait définitivement quelque chose d'extraordinaire ce dernier. Ce garçon était capable d'avoir un nombre incroyable de gens de tous horizons pour alliés. Même la carapace du cœur de pierre de Boa Hancock s'était fendue au contact du chapeau de paille.

Mais les gens qui composaient l'équipage de Luffy devait eux aussi avoir quelque chose de particulier non ? Roronoa Zoro était quelqu'un de particulier sans aucun doute. Même avec le faible niveau qu'il avait lors de leur toute première rencontre, Mihawk l'avait compris. Ce jeune homme à la couleur de cheveux si étrange possédait tout ce qu'il fallait pour devenir un très grand épéiste. C'était si rare que Mihawk avait décidé de garder un œil sur Zoro et l'avait même motivé en lui disant qu'il l'attendrait au sommet. Il avait vu en lui un futur rival digne de ce nom. Aujourd'hui en battant les singes qui vivaient dans les forêts et ruines de l'ile de Kuraigana alors qu'il était dans un état pitoyable, Roronoa méritait l'attention que Mihawk lui avait accordée.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que Mihawk apprenne l'existence du rendez-vous secret des mugiwara fixé à deux ans plus tard. Il pouvait remercier Perona. Malgré le fait que la plupart du temps elle l'irritait avec ses incessants bavardages, elle était parfaitement consciente que posséder le plus d'information possible est toujours un atout précieux. Elle partageait donc ce qu'elle savait avec Mihawk, devenu involontairement son hôte.

Oui, il allait aider Roronoa à devenir plus fort pendant ces 2 ans.

Le meilleur bretteur au monde avait décidé d'aider cette jeune pousse à peine sortie de l'état de simple graine à devenir une plante magnifique. Et si ce plant venait à le dépasser, et bien qu'il en soit ainsi. Il préférait tomber sous les lames de son nouvel "apprenti" plutôt que sous ceux de quelqu'un d'autre. Au moins sa vie finirait par la volonté de quelqu'un dont il partage certaines valeurs d'honneur.

Il s'ennuyait tant ici, au sommet, seul car sans vrai rival. Accepter d'entrainer Zoro c'était aussi mettre un peu de piment dans sa vie.

Après ces 2 ans, Mihjawk savait que quoi qu'il puisse arriver, Roronoa partirai rejoindre son capitaine. Le Chapeau de paille réalisait-il seulement la chance qu'il avait d'avoir un homme comme Zoro auprès de lui ? Il enviait presque l'homme élastique... presque car pour le moment c'était à lui que Zoro s'en remettait pour les 2 prochaines années. Il allait pouvoir modeler cette superbe force et lui apprendre la finesse qui lui manquait encore.

Son sourire s'élargit. Oui, ces 2 prochaines années allaient définitivement être intéressantes...

* * *

><p>Review ?<p> 


End file.
